


So this is love

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Today is the big day for WestAllen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh idk I was bored

Barry woke up alone. He woke up to the other side of the bed cold. He was filled with sadness when he remembered that today was the day he couldn't see Iris until the wedding. He was exited for the wedding no doubt but having to wait until 3 pm to see Iris was torchure 

Barry walked down the empty halls of their apartment and thought of how if Iris was there the whole place would light up. He grabbed his coffee and was bored so he decided to call joe.

After a couple of rings joe picked up 

"Hey Bar what's up" 

"Joe please!" 

"Wait Barry what's wrong" 

"That I have to wait to see Iris that's what's wrong" Barry said like a little kid.

"Barry you know you can't see her"

"Please joe I can't Last that long you are going to kill me I could just speed by really quick give her a kiss and leave. Please" 

"No can do Barry this is a west tradition you know that the groom can't see his bride it's bad luck." 

"Well technically I'm a Allen... it's not my tradition" 

"Hey you grew up under my roof you will obey my traditions" 

Barry whined like a little kid and joe laughed and Barry hung up. 

\---------------------------------------

3 hours passed and Barry stayed depressed on the couch layed down and spawled out watching tv with half a slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. He heard a knock at the door 

"Go away" he said sadly 

"Dude come on you're gunna turn your best friend away?" Cisco called 

"UGH it's open" Barry called back 

Cisco walked in and saw Barry and his sad state

"Wow dude are you really that depressed from not seeing Iris?" 

Barry just made a pitiful noise in response. 

"Well Mr groom it's 1:30 time to get ready"

In response Barry just rolled off the couch 

\----------------------------------------------

By two o'clock Barry was ready and still looking sad 

"Come on dude cheer up only an hour to go" 

"Yea I guess" Barry said with a sad smile

\-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the bridal dressing room Iris looked gorgeous with her elegant wedding dress. 

"You look beautiful Iris" Caitlin said sweetly 

"Thanks Cait" Iris responded 

Caitlin noticed Iris's sad eyes but didn't say anything. Just then Joe walked in and saw his daughter in her dress and he got so proud. 

"You look gorgeous baby girl" joe praised 

"Thank you dad" Iris hugged him

Then joe heard sniffling and realized it came from Iris 

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked softly 

"I want to see Barry" she cries in her fathers shoulder 

Joe laughs to himself for a bit "Iris sweetie I swear you and Barry are the same exact person. He called me earlier begging to see you" joe laughed 

Iris sniffled "really?" She questioned 

"Yes he did now no more tears and finish getting ready caitlin and I will be in the dining hall making sure the reception will be ready" he said leaving with Caitlin 

When joe walked out of the room Barry was exited then he saw Caitlin leave and he knew the room was clear only Iris was in there. As fast as he could he sped in there and saw Iris 

"Wow breathtaking" was all Barry said

"Barry" Iris said in Happy disbelief 

"What I had to see you ms west" he said as he leaned down and kissed her "Man waking up without you is the worst thing ever." Barry expressed 

"Same" Iris said in the crook on Barry's neck

\---------------------------------------------

It was 2:50 and Iris knew that Joe would be in ther room soon to collect Iris to bring her down the isle but she couldn't get herself to wake the speedster that fell asleep with his head on her lap. She knew that Barry couldn't sleep without her and she felt guilty that she left him to an empty bed knowing that he wouldn't sleep. Iris just sat there playing with her financé's hair. Then Joe walked in seeing the two and he knew he couldn't keep them apart but he thought he could actually do it this time. He was about to start yelling but then he saw the sleeping speedster curled up with his head on Iris's lap and Iris playing with his hair

"Well I knew I couldn't keep you separated until the wedding but then again how did I ever think i could keep you apart?" 

"That's the thing dad I don't think you ever could." Iris said with love in her voice.  
She woke barry up by placing a small kiss on her financé's temple. Barry slowly opened his eyes. 

"Did I sleep through the wedding" Barry asked sleepily 

"No it's just about to start so you better speed yourself to the alter before Iris gets there" joe laughed 

Then Barry sped out

\-----------------------------

After the I do's were said it was time for the cake cutting  
Barry fed the cake to Iris like a gentleman because he was in fear to sleep without Iris again but when it came to Iris that was a whole different story. 

Barry was trying to dodge the cake and he figured he could just speed away from it but he saw how set Iris was on doing it so he just let her smash the cake in his face. 

"Ha there you go you are all caked up" Iris giggled 

"All for you" Barry said and he purposedly kissed her so it got all over her face as well. 

\----------------------------------------------

"I'm super happy" Iris said sleepily as Barry and her layed cuddled up on their bed 

"I am too I now have my beautiful wife that I've always wanted my beautiful Mrs West-Allen" he said as he drifted off into sleep 

"Mmm and I have my handsome, bright, goofy husband that I love more than anything in the world" 

Right there just then in that moment everything was perfect.


End file.
